


The Boy Who Lived Helps A Snake

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: The Boy Who Lived (With The Addams Family) [3]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Parseltongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: Dealing with your son's accidental magic is easy enough. Dealing with his ability to communicate with snakes is a bit more of a challenge.
Series: The Boy Who Lived (With The Addams Family) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070153
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84
Collections: Addams Family Fanfic Must Reads, Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads





	The Boy Who Lived Helps A Snake

Harry's magic was no surprise to Gomez or Morticia. In true Addams fashion, the first magic that Harry did was point at the fireplace and babble, which resulted in the smoldering logs bursting into flames again. Despite the fact that both Gomez and Morticia were Squibs, there wasn't an atom of bitterness in them. They were just too full of pride in their son to give any negative emotions room.

What _was_ a surprise was Harry's ability to talk to snakes. A week after his fifth birthday, Harry walked into the living room, a somewhat bloody snake cradled in his arms.

"He said some boys were kicking him," Harry said. "Can you help him?"

Gomez and Morticia looked at each other. It was a brief look, but because Gomez and Morticia knew each other so well, it had information enough to fill half an hour of conversation.

"Your father and I cannot help, dear, but Grandma Addams certainly can," Morticia replied. "Gomez, you must contact her at once and tell her to come here."

Gomez sprung out of his chair, kissed Morticia's cheek, and hurried out of the room. Morticia looked at Harry, who was looking down at the snake in his arms, a faint hissing noise filling the air around him.

Morticia could only hope that Grandma Addams wouldn't take too much convincing to move in with them. After all, who could teach a young Parseltongue better than an old Parseltongue?

**Author's Note:**

> Gomez's mother is a Parseltongue. Why? Because I said so.


End file.
